


City of Lights

by FiKate



Category: Firefly, Greek and Roman Mythology, Milliways
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Female Friendship, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demeter has always loved Paris and she shows Sallie why this holiday season. Written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmuji/profile">StephMuji</a> who requested Demeter and Sallie, re: the holidays. This was partly inspired by my memories of Athens during Easter and a visit to Paris in high school.</p>
<p>
  <i>Around them is a swirl of languages and people, here they're two women, who might catch someone's gaze for their happiness.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Lights

Paris is always full of lights, Demeter loves the life of the city and it is one of the few she'll walk into. During the holidays, it's seems full of even more and as she leads Sallie down a small alley to her favorite restaurant, Les Argonautes, she keeps looking over at her friend. Sallie is smiling and nodding to everyone they meet and her gaze never seems to settle on anything for too long.

Around them is a swirl of languages and people, here they're two women, who might catch someone's gaze for their happiness. When they pass a tourist group from China outside Notre Dame, Sallie guffaws and shares the joke with Demeter, who joins her in laughing.

As they enter the alley full of Greek restaurants, the languages shift and now Sallie watches how Demeter greets every family with a smile and a kiss. The world is measured in families and families keep pouring out to be kissed by Madame Demeter, who brings joy and life alongside her. Sallie sips at the glass of ouzo someone put into her hand, a fine spirit that she's going to consider trying later.

Hours later when there's been food with names that make even Sallie's tongue twist and ouzo and retsina and plates breaking, there's a silence of promise as they speak of the lights coming. The children who are still awake are carried to the church to carry their candle so it may be lit from the light of Jerusalem. Demeter stays beside them and loops her arm with Sallie's, it isn't quite the way of celebrating for either of them, yet for tonight, they'll walk with the lights down Paris streets.


End file.
